Pig's Blood
by fairyskulls
Summary: You're the blood servant of Roadhog, who is both your lover and master. You experience many hardships in this world of reckless violence. It's not easy living the life of a blood servant, but you manage to trudge through your problems day by day, knowing that this was the life you willingly picked.


Darkness. Quiet. The sounds of the birds chirping outside suddenly came flooding to your ears as you came to. You slowly opened your eyes, noticing that the room was dim, but not too dark. You were tucked under a heavy blanket, with your head laying on a large, soft pillow. You stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever; you honestly didn't want to move. Nevertheless, you eventually attempted to get up, but let out a hiss at the dull pain that shot through the side of your neck. You grimaced, and ran your fingers on your tender skin, and that's when you felt the two puncture wounds.

"Oh, that's right…" you brought your fingers in front of your face, squinting, looking at the faint traces of blood on your fingertips. "Mako…" you whispered, turning your attention to the doorway, which the door was left wide open. You expected to see him standing there, but instead, saw no one.

That brought the memories of last night flooding back. He fed off you, and accidentally drank too much of your blood, making you black out. He never just let you fall to the floor; he would always tuck you into the bed. He usually did not do this, but sometimes when he returned from a spree and was extremely exhausted, it could happen. At this point, you were used to it. You could die, but because you're a blood slave, you're a little more resilient than the average human being. You were _his_ blood slave, forever bonded till the end. When you were separated from him for a long time, you get a strong urge to reunite with him. However, he didn't bring you along with him because he didn't want to lose you.

You gently shuffled your legs to the side of the bed, attempting not to strain yourself. The pain wasn't too great, but it was still annoying – you likened it to a crick in your neck.

When you managed to plant your feet on the ground, you slowly stood up. You were a little lightheaded and grabbed onto furniture to help balance yourself. Your attention was still focused on the large doorway, wanting to search for Mako. You were gentle with your steps – you weren't necessarily scared of him, but you had a feeling that you shouldn't be caught.

Reaching the doorway, you leaned on it, attempting to look over in the connected living room.

 _Is he in here..?_ you thought to yourself, trying your best to be as sneaky as possible. The punctures in your neck didn't help much with scanning the room.

It was empty. No one in sight. Sunlight spotted in through the blinds in the windows and helped light up the room. Your attention turned to the large sofa and tv, which seemed untouched. A deafening silence set over the house, Roadhog nowhere in sight.

You knew this meant he was on a heist again and would be gone for a while. You did not know how long he had been gone since you awoke but figured it'd be best to just stay inside the house. You peeked through the blinds to see if anyone was in sight, but there wasn't. Looking at the sofa, you plopped yourself onto it. You almost sank into it, given the dent that was caused by Roadhog.

Grabbing the remote, you turned on the dusty tv in front of you. You switched it to a channel playing a movie – it was about an all too familiar subject to you: vampires. The movie had shown the stereotypical vampire: can't go near garlic, they burn in sunlight, they don't have a reflection, etc. But you knew that wasn't true.

Mako is a polar opposite to the cult classic vampire that everyone is familiar with. He didn't burn in the sunlight, but longtime exposure could make him sick. He also doesn't avoid garlic, which in fact you love and put in almost anything you eat. He did sometimes complain about how it made your breath reek.

Another thing you knew is what it took for someone to turn into a vampire. You've obviously been bitten by him uncountable times, and you're still a human. A master vampire, the one that Mako is, are made by drinking the blood of another master vampire. He never exactly told you who that other master vampire that turned him was, but you didn't care. Biting is not what turns a human into a vampire.

Blood slaves are basically on the bottom of the vampire hierarchy. Your sole purpose is to just feed the other vampires above you. You have no special abilities or aren't very strong. Besides this, you still love Mako. You feel your heart beating against your chest thinking about your relationship; sure, it may be seen as crappy from an outsider's point-of-view, but you saw it in another light. You felt that if Mako didn't have you, then he'd have no sustenance and starve, and in a way, you saw yourself as his lifeforce. You were blushing at the fact that he chose you as his blood slave and no one else.

Eventually, you became tired and bored of watching movies, and fell asleep on the couch. Hours passed, and when you awoke, it was dusk, and Roadhog was still nowhere to be seen. You shot up and peeked through the blinds; Roadhog's motorcycle was nowhere in sight. Chewing on your nails in a nervous panic, many different scenarios went through your mind at that instant, thinking of where he is or what could've happened to him. He never left you alone for this long. You frantically paced around the house, trying to calm yourself down.

You went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. You thought to yourself that he was okay and you were panicking for no reason.

A loud knock came from the side of the house. You jumped, and a lump was in your throat. You stilled like a deer in headlights. You knew that wasn't Roadhog – you couldn't feel his presence near. Slowly, you got up and went to the front door; it was unlocked. When you managed to reach the door, you ran up to it as fast as you could and locked it. Frozen, you waited to see if anything would happen.

Another loud thud came from a window to your side near the door. "Oh God…" you tried to mutter as quietly as possible, panic washing over you like a wave. You backed away and ran back to the bedroom, locking the door behind you. You hid beneath the bed, keeping your attention on the front entrance.

And then, there was someone kicking on the door. Crying and scared, you covered your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries. A large snapping sound told you that whoever it was managed to kick the door in, and they were inside the house.

"Oy, sheila, where are ya?" an unfamiliar voice beckoned you. Your heart was beating so violently against your chest you thought it would burst out at any moment. A bandit, you thought, but it was more than that.

"I can smell her." Oh shit. There was more than one of them. "She smells delicious," he continued, whiffing the air. "Haven't had me hands on a blood slave in foreva'. Got ourselves a meal, fellas." Another one chimed in. From the sounds of it, they were all vampires, and they were hungry.

Loud clashing sounds continued from beyond the bedroom door, they were persistent in trying to find you. "Is she in here?" A voice came from beyond the bedroom door. You thought you were going to die. While this was going on, you had your head ducked and buried your face into the floor, praying he didn't get in. He got a few kicks in the door before all the men began screaming and shots were heard. Violent thrashing sounded like it was in the mix, and soon, it was quiet.

"Open up. It's safe now."

It was him, Roadhog. You scrambled out underneath the bed and almost tripped on your own feet unlocking the door. You swung the door open and was met by the bigger man towering over you. Tears dribbled down your cheeks, and you hugged him as hard as you could. Sobbing, you buried your face in his belly. His large hand planted itself on your back, comforting you.

"Everything's alright."


End file.
